Darkness
by chaos no miko
Summary: crossover fic Vincent Valentine from FF7 knew one of weiss when they were younger, and now he's found him again.
1. Prologue

A/N: Is a crossover of Weiss Kruez and final fantasy7, and it takes place in the Weiss Kruez dimension. Uses theories, histories, and ideas from a universe my friend and I have invented and may at times disagree with the canon. I will try to explain the more obscure ideas, usually in author's notes or footnotes (watch for the astericks). There was a difference of a few years between the first chapters and subsequent ones in terms of writing them, so there may be some inconsistencies. I will try to catch all of them, but if you notice any, assume the later chapter is the correct one. Warning: shonen-ai, shota-kun, and mpreg.

Prologue (Vincent's POV)

I found him. I finally made it to Japan two years ago, but it took all that time to find him. All files on him had been erased. It seems much has happened; he no longer even goes by his real name. It's strange; there are so many different emotions. Relief. He's alive, relatively safe. Worry. Does he remember me, and if so, are the memories good ones, or now, that's he's grown-up, does he feel I've taken advantage of him. Anxiety, and a little anger. He's working for an organization that hunts demons. At least personally he only dealt with humans. May still not even know that demons exist. Pride. He's made use of all I've taught him and even improved a few of the fighting techniques a bit, but I still recognize them as being learned from me. A bit of fear. If I contact him and he finds out what I am, or somehow his organization finds out, Ravyn will be in danger. Ravyn's story is complicated. He was pregnant when he moved back to Japan, but didn't know it. When he showed signs of nausea, pain, and difficulty breathing, he went to a doctor. The doctor was fascinated by the supernatural, so without telling him, he extracted the child. He then moved to the US. I found and killed him and raised Ravyn myself. So even though I don't want to be separated from him anymore, I can't put Ravyn at risk.

: This deals with my theory that due to few female demons, demons are capable if impregnating males, including humans.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the boring spiel on what type of demon Vincent is, and if I stole any bit of any of my theories, please tell me and please allow me to use it anyway if I credit you. Thank you.

Chapter 1 (about 8 years previously)

(Vincent's point of view)

It had been long enough time spent going fair distances away to feed that I could just kill someone nearby. I was born human, but was experimented on and scientifically transformed into a demon. One that survives by feeding off human blood. Now I was targeting a home, a new family that moved from here from Japan about a month ago. Shadows shift to the upper window, someone is in there, sleeping, a young boy about 13. Before I moved, someone else came into the door, most likely his father. I shielded myself in shadows, closed my eyes to prevent any glow, and waited motionless. The conversation focused on the boy's social life, more specifically, the lack of one and how much it was upsetting the boy's mother. It's almost ended in a one-way shouting match. The boy remained quiet and respectful, promising to try harder to make friends. After the father left, the boy went back to sleep. I moved then, but back to my home. There was something about that boy; I felt almost drawn to him. But why? It's not as if I was any type of pervert. I'd not been attracted to anyone like this for over 60 years. This feeling, frightenly similar to concern, was unusual when considering what type of demon I was. A Shyrin, one of the three most powerful races. They had all been extinct until me. I made my way into my room and sat on my bed, still thinking. I wrapped my thin, black leathery wings around my before doing the same with the blankets. I felt so cold. My spaded tail hang off the edge, but started twitching as a coughing fit overtook me. Once it was finished I wiped the blood from my mouth and laid back, still thinking, and not coming up with anything. It's supposed to be very difficult for my species to feel anything besides sorrow, so why did I feel this…concern for someone I didn't even know? I finally fell asleep and let the constant nightmares overtake me.

A/N: I know it's short, but I have such trouble figuring out where to end chapters. By the way, Vincent still lives in the Shinra mansion, but it's able to transport interdimensionally. If anyone has any questions put them in a review. I'd love to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. Also, I think everyone can tell who the other person is now, so the next chapter will be from his point of view. Thank you, bye.


	3. Chapter 2

Darkness chapter 2

Ran's POV

Few days after previous chapter

I had honestly been trying to make friends. I'm just not good at it. Aya-chan's able to get people to like her so easily, but I just don't know how to. However, as per father's lecture I increased my efforts. That partially, though not completely, explains why I'm standing with a group of boys my age outside an old, abandoned-looking mansion. They insist that it's haunted, and for some reason feel that makes it exciting to sneak into it. It's not like it's even going to be locked, and I don't believe in ghost, vampires, or any of that supernatural stuff. Father wanted me to try harder though, and so I have to go with them. The inside looks just as abandoned. There are rather recent appliances in the kitchen, and a few nonperishable foods, but everything else, on both of the floors, looks old, dusty, and like it's falling apart. There was one other thing that stood out, besides the stuff in the kitchen. In one room there was a piano. The rest of it was as dusty as everything else, but the keys weren't.

It seems like they'll be ready to leave soon. Good, this was boring, although if it were fixed up a bit I would probably really like this place. We're about to go when there's a scream followed by a series of thuds. I, along with everyone else, run to the source of the scream. On the second floor, instead of the stone wall that was there previously, there is now an opening. Past the opening is a wooden spiral staircase leading down. That explains the thuds. The others all run down the steps amidst various shouts as I follow. I was a bit reluctant, but once down there I was shocked. First, besides the floor in the initial hallway being dirt, it was a lot cleaner. Second, the hallway eventually led past what looked like destroyed lab equipment and into a huge library. I don't have long to be entranced as the others start yelling again. Sighing, I go join them. Apparently they found the small purple door in the wall that I noticed on my way past. It's locked, but one of the bigger boys breaks the handle and it swings open.

I resist the impulse to yell at them for the disrespect they're showing, for its obvious nobody lives here, although, something nags at the back of my mind. The room is dark, but of course they all go in before their eyes adjust. After hearing nothing more than I few thuds of them running into something I enter behind them. As my eyes adjust I look to see what they were running into. It was a coffin. It was a purple coffin actually. Looking around I saw several others and several skeletons as well. I heard the others rushing off. They wanted to come in here because it was haunted' and run at what looks almost like an uprooted graveyard. I don't follow them and instead kneel to examine one of the skeletons to try to tell if it's real. After about a minute I feel a presence in the room, but I heard no one approaching. No one's ever been able to sneak up on me. The feeling doesn't go away with logic and I look up.

I have no idea what to do. I can just sit here in shock. This house was supposed to be abandoned. I know there were a few odd things, but still the majority of it looked like it was ignored for several decades. So what is this guy doing standing here? He looks like he's in his late 20's, about 6 feet tall, and with short black hair and dark blue eyes. Eyes that are currently very narrow, but not really in a glare. He looks more confused than anything. I have to say something, apologize, he must live here. "I'm really sorry; I didn't know anyone lived here." I can't think of anything else, in fact I'm starting to not think of very much at all.

"That was my intention."

I just blinked. It was a while before I stopped focusing on his voice and focused instead on his words. "Oh, s-sorry."

He walked past me towards the door. After glancing at the damage he held his head and leaned against the door frame. After a few moments, during which he seemed to be concentrating on something, and I could do nothing but stare, he straightened and turned to me. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh…what?"

He started walking towards the staircase. Not knowing what else to do, I followed him. "There should be some food in the kitchen, enough for me to fix you something if you want."

Again, I just blink before answering. "Oh, Th-thank you, but that's not necessary."

"I know." He seems almost to be annoyed, but if he is, why offer to feed me. I end up following him into the kitchen. He looked in the refrigerator briefly before closing it again and rummaging through the pantry and cupboards. Finding some ingredients that satisfied him he started cooking.

I was so shocked by all this that it was awhile before I could speak. "Um, you really don't have to do this." No response, but he muttered something that I couldn't hear. "I should probably go; you seemed a little…annoyed." Not the best thing to say, but my mind still wasn't working that quickly.

"Not at you"

"Huh?"

"At your friends a bit, but not you."

"Oh…why not? I-"

"You seemed rather reluctant to follow them. I assume you were only with them to try to make friends. Am I right?"

"Oh…um…"

"Am I right?"

"…yes" I'm confused now. I can't understand why I want to keep staring at him, why I trust him, why I don't want to leave. Could this be what Aya-chan described as a …crush?

: Vincent is able to make himself look like he did before the experimentation using his powers. He does this to avoid too much attention and too look more 'normal'.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: another short chapter, sorry. But I have the next one and a half written already, so I just need to type it up. If only my teachers stopped assigning essays all the time. Mayonaki, who's mentioned in this chapter is based off a creature from pc game called oddballz. The creature is called a quadrapus and looks like so i152./albums/s190/bladetatsuhiko/icons for forum use/thaquad.gif.

amethyst rulzz: so many good reviews, they made me feel, well, giddy that's really the best word for it. Thank you so much. And you may certainly ask questions, I welcome any you might have. Though, I really won't use much that you need to have any understanding of ff7 to get. I'll also be changing some things from the game as well. As long as you like, know what Vincent looks like then that's fine.

yumiii: yea, these were quick cuz I already had all of them typed up. The rest won't be, but I'll try and get them up as soon as I can.

Darkness Chapter 3 (Ran's POV)

Am I really going to do this? He said, well, implied that I was welcome there again, but still…he was an adult, and one who valued his privacy. Also, it's not like there was any reason he'd want me to come by again. So then why was I standing in front of his house? Because I couldn't stay away. It's been about a week and a half, but I have not stopped thinking about him. I had always scoffed at the romance novels mom read (and Aya-chan sneaked looks at) but now the idea of 'love at first sight' didn't sound so unbelievable. Not to say I was in love, I mean, I was 13, he was…20 something. And we were both guys. still here I was debating whether to approach the door or not. I was about to convince myself that I was being ridiculous and should go home when the door opened and home was forgotten.

He looked amused. Well, that was better than looking angry. "Are you going to come in?"

He must have seen me standing out here, and I don't even know how long I was. I blushed lightly and nodded, looking down as I went through the door. He closed it and walked into the living room, with me following. The place looked cleaner, no longer dusty. The windows had been washed, allowing in more light. Debris that lay all over the floor earlier was gone. I wondered about this and briefly entertained the notion that it was in anticipation of my return. A silly, vain thought that I dismissed as soon as it entered.

He handed me a glass of water before sitting on the couch. I sat down beside him watching carefully for any sign that I shouldn't. His expressions didn't change so I leaned back and relaxed. "I'm sorry for just…coming here…I…"

He shook his head slightly as he cut me off. "It's fine. I don't mind your company. If you wish, however, I can give you my phone number before you leave, so you can call first next time."

I smile widely at that. I can come by again. I am welcome here. The rest of our conversation is light and comfortable. He asks of my hobbies and I say I really like to read. I also tell him of how I took kendo classes back in Japan, and how I missed it. I did most of the talking, but I didn't feel like I was boring him. There were moments when neither of us would talk, but they silence felt comfortable. At some point his pet wandered out. I couldn't tell what it was exactly, so I decided it was just some strange type of cat. Vincent told me that her name was Mayonaki. She seemed scared of me at first, staying back by Vincent and shaking, but he explained that she was like that with anyone, to not take it personally. He picked her up and placed her between us, and she allowed me to pet her. Soon she had wrapped her odd backwards legs around my arm, clinging to it. This made me laugh, and I noticed that Vincent had smiled again. He seemed almost uncomfortable about smiling, as though he were unused to it. If that was the case, the fact that I could produce that expression filled me with a great sense of accomplishment.

I end up staying for supper again. I'll tell my parents that I was with friends. They'll be ecstatic. He cooks while I occasionally help out, and it feels comfortable, same when we wash the dishes. I don't stay much later, but I do remember to get his phone number before I leave. He says that I am welcome any time. My parents were just as thrilled as I anticipated, and I almost feel bad for the lie. Still, it is not guilt that keeps me up most of the night.


End file.
